


Wrap me up, hold me tight and save me from the blinding light

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's body shakes in Harry's lap as the lashings of rain continue to fall, the thunder never fails to boom through the sky and the bright flashes of lightening never fail to split the sky regardless of all the begging and pleading does it never stops, just keeps going, continuing to scare the love of his life and all Harry can do is watch.  Watch as Niall shakes and whimpers as the storm rolls on, forcing terrorized squeaks to fall from Niall's lips and his eyes to dampen as he hides his head in Harry's shirt, breaking Harry's heart as he knows he can't stop it, but that doesn't stop him from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap me up, hold me tight and save me from the blinding light

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own and all and any comments, good or bad are greatly appreciated as I'd love to know how to improve and what I should do next <3

The harsh crashes of thunder were slowly becoming split apart by the slashes of lightening illuminating the outside world, only to instantly shroud it in darkness once again as Niall’s light whimpers sounded again. “Shh Ni, it’s okay, I’m here,” I cooed as I stroked his hair back from his damp forehead, rubbing his scalp to calm him. “Nothing can hurt you, I swear.”

A shaky hum exited Niall’s trembling lips as he snuggled closer to me, wrapping his arms under my shirt as he pulled me close, hiding his face from the flashes of lightening. Niall noses at my shirt, blowing warm air at my chest through the thin material making me grin at our proximity, regardless of how long we’ve been together I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it, Niall’s just too Niall to ‘get used to’.

“You swear?” Niall’s voice is shaky as he peers from his makeshift burrow in my shirt, blue eyes wide and shining despite the power cut basking us in darkness because of the weather.  
“Yeah,” I hold out my hand, to grip at his before squeezing it reassuringly making a small smile settle on his lips, “I swear on my curls.” Niall’s beautiful laugh rings in my ears as he takes in my words and reaches up to thread one of his fingers through a curl.   
“You swear on your curls, do you?” He chuckles voice still a bit jumpy due to the crashes and booms sounding outside.  
“Yup, so if anything hurts you, consider my curls shaven off.” Niall’s lips turn down into a frown as he tugs on my curls.

“But I like your curls.” He whimpers, wrapping my curls around his fingers. I laugh at his worry about my curls instead of the storm and sigh happily, knowing that I’ve managed to take his mind off it, as he straightens up and sits on my lap, looking me dead in the eye. “Never shave them off.” His voice is stern, all evidence of fear quickly evicted from his voice as his eyes bore into my own, blue orbs literally glowing as the flashes of lightening light up his face; defining the bow of his lips and smooth cheeks. “Ever.” Tufts of blonde stick up in all directions from his earlier snuggling into my chest, darkened roots just starting to burst through. “They’re beautiful, just like you and I’d hate to know that I was the reason that they were gone.” His eyes turn from stern to soft in seconds as he threads his fingers through my hair once again, tugging this way and that. “And anyway, without your curls, you’d never get the girls.” A cheeky grin sneaks onto his lips as he says the words, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I flip us over instantaneously, body looming over his as I tap my finger across his exposed collar bone, “I don’t want a girl.” I whisper, voice husky as I trail my lips from his collar bone up his neck, to his ear across his nose before reaching his lips. “I want my Nialler.” I breathe across his lips, eyes sincere before pressing our lips together; mouths flush against each other in a passionate embrace as we settle into a slow but effortless kiss, showing our love without the need of a verbal exchange before we pull apart, dopey smiles on our kiss-swollen lips as we nuzzle into each other.

I wrap my arm around Niall as he clutches at my shirt, face in my neck, quickened breath dancing along the column of my neck. “Haz?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?” I whisper breathless from the kiss as I turn to study Niall’s face, all soft, bright and happy in the dark gloom of the room.  
“Being here.” I smile down at Niall before pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose, making him shut his eyes and sigh happily.  
“I’ll always be here.” At that a bright flash of lightening lights the whole room in an eerie glow and Niall jumps further into my lap, soft whimpers leaving his lips. “Always.” I kiss his temple and hold him tighter. “I promise.”  
“I love you, Haz.” Niall’s muffled voice sounds from my chest.  
“I love you too, Nialler.” I grin, covering his ears with my palms to try to block out some of the noise of the storm but not before I whisper, “So much.” Into his ear, making him grin, mouth wide as he locks eyes with me as he dipping down to kiss me quickly before burrowing into my embrace, identical smile stretching our faces as we mould into the others embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own and all and any comments, good or bad are greatly appreciated as I'd love to know how to improve and what I should do next <3


End file.
